


Sasuke and "kissing practice" with fem!Naruto

by Ezekiel_Novak_666



Series: Random prompts [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Jealous Sakura, M/M, female!Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 02:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18111536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezekiel_Novak_666/pseuds/Ezekiel_Novak_666





	Sasuke and "kissing practice" with fem!Naruto

"SEXY JUTSU!" And in a poof of smoke, stood the cutest girl Sasuke had ever laid eyes on. The enemy's eyes popped out of his head at the sight of Naruto's new body, which was naked by the way. Noticing this, she- er he- managed to knock the guy out and transformed back to the annoying teammate. Naruto giggled and tied him up, then looked at his teammates. Sasuke was staring with a slight blush dusted on his cheeks and Sakura was glaring at him. 

That night, Sasuke could not sleep. It wouldn't be the first time he laid awake thinking about the blond haired pain. He couldn't place this feeling he had. He knew he was bisexual, but Naruto was someone no one was meant to love. Sasuke groaned loudly and got up. It was a warm night so he went to the surrounding forest and started training. He needed to get his mind off him as quickly as possible. 

He had no idea why Sakura glared at him earlier. He hadn't done anything wrong. Usually the girl fawned over h- ooooh. She was jealous because his eyes were on Naruto and not her. In all honesty, he couldn't care less about Sakura. "Hey Sasuke? What you doing out here?" He was startled out of his thoughts by the voice of the person that had kept him awake that night. "I could ask you the same thing, Naruto. I couldn't sleep..." he admitted to the other boy. Naruto replied that that was the same reason he was there and suggested they train together.

"Best of three. Winner gets one request of the loser!" Naruto bounced knowing his request already. Sasuke shrugged. "Fine by me." They took up their positions and then started to fight. The black haired boy activated his Sharingan just as Naruto called out his shadow clones. One Naruto held back but Sasuke was having trouble identifying whether or not it was a clone. He made three of the eleven Narutos disappear and aimed for the one staying back. He threw one of his knives at it but missed as he jumped out the way. Sasuke focused on the seven Narutos attacking him, destroying four more all at once. He had to admit, the blond had come a long way since Kakashi had become their teacher. 

Sasuke had defeated all the clones and had managed to knock Naruto to the ground. "Round one to me." He growled out. Naruto gasped at the feeling of his hand on his chest, holding him to the ground. An hour later and it was the final match. Sasuke had won two but Naruto insisted on the final match. As Sasuke prepared for what the blond had in store, Naruto put his hands together and cried out "Sexy jutsu!" Once again, Sasuke laid eyes on the naked female body of his friend. His eyes raked down her body and he swallowed thickly. Naruto giggled cutely before knocking Sasuke to the ground and transforming back to his normal body. "I won one! I won one!" The boy shouted in glee. 

Sasuke sighed at his friend. "I won two so I get the request..." he said quietly. He wanted to kiss Naruto but he didn't want weird questions. He thought and thought on how to word it. "Sasuke? You ok? If you don't have a request now you can just tell me later..." the boy said somewhat disappointedly. "I've never had a first kiss you know....?" 

"Lie. What about that kiss we shared just before graduating school? Sure I was pushed into you but it lasted for about ten seconds...." Naruto trailed off thinking that he should shut the hell up before he put Sasuke in an uncomfortable situation. Sasuke gulped. He had hoped Naruto had forgotten that so his request was easier to say. "If you want a kiss then that's what you get I won't tell Sakura or Ino..." he said as he came to sit next to the midnight haired boy. There was a poof of smoke and female Naruto, dressed this time, was sat beside him. "Does this make it easier? I know you like this form. Probably because you're straight and like gi-" Naruto was cut off by a pair of soft lips touching his. He kissed back instantly, bringing a hand up to rest on Sasuke's face.

Sasuke pulled away panting slightly. "I have a harder time talking to boys than I do girls Naruto. With girls, I've had practice, however, boys I've only recently come to realise I like too." Naruto turn back to his boy form and kissed Sasuke hard. He never would admit it, but that kiss he got pushed into in class was the best thing to ever happen to him. He'd always had eyes for Sasuke but that was for another time. They kissed for what felt like ages and only broke apart after hearing a cough. They looked up in shock to see Kakashi looking down at them. They assumed he was smirking by the way his eye creased and Sasuke looked away embarrassed. "Now what have I found here? Naruto and Sasuke kissing? Be glad I found you instead of Sakura otherwise things would have been very different."

A week later, the incident in the woods had remained unspoken. Kakashi had started to become worried about the two boys who were at each other's throats more often. Sakura had also become concerned for here teammates. Sure they fought, and she was used to that, however, their fights had never been this intense. After a very serious fight that put them both in the hospital, Sakura had had enough. She went to Kakashi in hope of some advice on how to deal with Naruto and Sasuke but he was nowhere to be found. After looking for an hour, she decided to visit Sasuke and Naruto who were in the same ward. She opens the door quietly in case the boy's were asleep but instead she hears them talking. 

"....can't be left in the air Sasuke! It's affecting everyone around us and now has put us in the hospital!" Naruto shouted. Sakura knew she should leave but she was intrigued by what they were fighting about. "Shut up Naruto! Don't you think it's on my mind all the time?! I know that you don't like me at all and that kiss was just for my sake coz I won your stupid game!" All went quiet. Sakura was confused, Naruto was shocked and Sasuke was seething. When Naruto started speaking again, it was barely a whisper and Sakura had to strain to hear. "Is that what you think? Sasuke... I don't hate you... never have. I wanted that kiss as much as you did..." the blond stopped talking with a quiet sob. "Are you telling me that was for nothing? That I meant nothing and you just wanted to mess with my head more...? You know, back before we graduated, when I got knocked into you and we kissed? That was my first ever kiss. I'd never felt a mothers kiss or a loving kiss because I didn't have parents growing up..." 

Sasuke lied down facing away from Naruto and shut his eyes. Sakura jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Kakashi sensei what did they mean? Sasuke would never kiss Naruto. To be honest no one would kiss Naruto." Kakashi took her away from the hospital and sat her down under a cherry blossom. "A week ago they were training in the woods. I got there around five in the morning because people were complaining about the noise, and saw them kissing, Naruto in female form at first then his usual form. I had asked them to explain what was going on and they explained it was 'kissing practice' then scurried home. This happened because it remained silent."

Sakura sat there confused. She loved Sasuke with all her heart and could never see him with a boy. Kakashi pat her on her shoulder then left her there to think over it all. Was Sasuke gay and that's why he always looked so disinterested in her? No that can't be it as he was practically drooling over Naruto's female form. She decided to go back to the hospital. She knocked quietly and Naruto called for her to enter. She did and sat on the chair that was in between the two boys. Sasuke was still facing away from Naruto but was sat up in bed. "Hey Sasuke how are you?" She asked timidly. The midnight haired boy grunted in response but otherwise ignored her. 

"It's my fault he's like this. Sorry Sakura..." Naruto said glumly. He had tear streaks down his face and puffy eyes. Naruto went into the bathroom and had a shower, leaving Sasuke and Sakura together. "It was a mistake. He's not a lovable person and I'm not into him... Sakura you like me don't you?" He muttered quietly. Naruto walked back into the room just as Sasuke asked Sakura out. He stopped, eyes welling with tears, and ran away out of the building. He went back to the spot he and Sasuke trained and hid away from the world, letting his emotions out and crying hard.

By nightfall, he'd fallen asleep after wearing himself out by crying. Everyone was on high alert and searching for him but had to give up by midnight as it started to rain heavily. Naruto shivered and cuddled closer to himself. It was a week later before anyone could search for Naruto again and when they found him, the boy was barely recognisable. They took him to the hospital where he was healed, bathed and put into a private room. He woke up around midnight terrified. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder and calmed down immediately.

"Sasuke..." Naruto whispered and looked to where he was sat. "Sakura spent the whole day here so I told her I'd watch you this night." He replied monotonous. Naruto then remembered that the two were going out and looked away sadly. "She rejected me Naruto. She didn't want to date me." Sasuke said quietly. The blond stayed quiet not wanting to think about it. "Say something! Please? Naruto I've been so fucking worried about you. I never stopped searching even through the floods! I honestly don't regret it. I want to be with you but I was scared." 

"We could have talked about this. Now it's too late. I don't think you wanted to kiss me... I think you just wanted to see what it's like to kiss a guy. Please Sasuke... don't mess with my head. I know I'm not meant to be loved so don't make me believe I am." the boy cried hard in front of Sasuke. Sasuke didn't know how to react. He knew the boy in front of him was emotional, but he'd never seen him this distraught before. He did the only thing he could think of then and lent forward, pulling Naruto into a soft kiss. Naruto hesitated, he didn't know what to do, then kissed back and relaxed. 

Naruto was kept in the hospital for a further two days before being released. When he returned to team 7, the team was glad to have him better. After Kakashi had spoken to Naruto about his training, he was jump hugged by Sakura then pulled into a kiss by Sasuke. Again he hesitated to kiss back but did so after hearing awwing coming from Sakura and Kakashi. Sasuke pulled away first and rested his forehead against Naruto's. "Go out with me Naruto. I love you so much and have done since first seeing your clumsy jutsus that you couldn't do." He whispered to the blonde who's eyes filled with tears. Sasuke thought he'd done something wrong and immediately tried to make thing better when he heard laughter. "Of course Sasuke. I'll go out with you. Just promise me that you're not going to leave me like everyone else.." he whispered back. Sasuke nodded and smiled. Just as Naruto leaned in for another kiss, Ino decided to knock him out the way just to be in front of Sasuke.

"OI INO! THANKS FOR RUINING A BEAUTIFUL MOMENT!" Sakura shouted trying to move her out the way. Sasuke went to Naruto and helped him up, glaring at the white blonde girl in the process. Ino soon realised her mistake and backed off apologising. "Stop apologising and enjoy the gayness Ino!" Sakura whisper-yelled and that was that. The two girls defended the two boys form unaccepting people and fangirled with those who accepted.


End file.
